


OH CHRISTMAS TREE, OH CHRISTMAS TREEEE...

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Series: Christmas 2019 Drabbles (SHONDA-WORLD) [1]
Category: SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Tree, F/M, Implied Anal Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, Station19Writer's prompt for Christmas Drabbles, implied fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Andy and Sullivan get a lil' KINKY while dressing their Xmas tree
Relationships: Andy Herrera & Robert Sullivan
Series: Christmas 2019 Drabbles (SHONDA-WORLD) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565137
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	OH CHRISTMAS TREE, OH CHRISTMAS TREEEE...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Ripleysgal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripleysgal/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Texasangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texasangel/gifts), [Keeka_LolZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeka_LolZ/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [JudoAly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudoAly/gifts), [Mangobutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangobutterfly/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [KoalaParrilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoalaParrilla/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts).



> Based on Station19Writer's invitation for Christmas-related drabbles

"To the left..MY LEFT...now back a little...DOWN...a quarter inch to the right..."

Robert Sullivan has about HAD IT with Andy's 'perfectionist streak'...each bulb, each strand of tinsel, or ribbon,  
has to be JUST SO; on top of it all, it's only DECEMBER 7TH...far too early to put a tree up, anyway!

Ever the good sport, he hangs in there, following her meticulous demands to the letter, until a few hours later, she's  
satisfied with the end result.

They stand together before the 10' pine (he at 6'4', she a foot shorter), admiring their handiwork. "I should be allowed  
to indulge in an early unwrapping of one of my presents", he says, his dark eyes full of meaning.

(RUH ROH! Andy knows EXACTLY what he means..) "Not THAT," she equivocates, trying to figure a way out.

"Yes, _THAT_ " , he replies, firmly. Turn around, let's see it."

"ROB-EERRRT!", she complains, facing away from him so that he can palm one of her full, firm pompis (buttocks).  
"El chiquito, no, Pa (not my butthole),nos falta mas de viente dias (we still lack more than twenty days)

"Que me prometiste? Que en mi cumpleaños y Navidad: recuredas? (What did you promise me? That on my birthday,  
and on Christmas).

"I KNOW, I KNOW...but I'll give you SOMETHING ELSE, save THAT for Christmas Eve...give me time to prepare? Right?

"You convinced me...but don't try to weasel out when the time comes", the big man concedes, sliding down his long  
shorts. He's 'commando' underneath, already starting to get hard (the horny devil)...

"Do I ever?" Andy sinks to her knees, puts out her right hand to cradle his giant, hairy balls in her soft, silky palm.  
"You're gonna LOVE THIS, BIG DADDY," she purrs, leaning forward to blow warm breath onto groin, awakening his  
'Black (coffee and cream) Mambo'...


End file.
